The long-term objective of our research program is to develop a better understanding of how the neural, muscular and mechanical components of the ventilatory control system function in normal humans and animals and in patients with pulmonary disease. As a first step toward this overall objective, the aim of the present proposal is to develop an unanesthetized animal preparation (goat) that can be used as a substrate for future studies on the control of respiration. In particular, we intend to use modern state-of-the-art bio-telemetric (radio) techniques to monitor the long-term physiological adaptations of the neural, muscular and mechanical components of the respiratory control system. The present proposal consists of four separate but related parts: 1. Development, validation and standardization of radio-telemetry of the electrical activity of the respiratory muscles. We intend to monitor simultaneously the electrical activity of the diaphragm, external intercostal and external oblique muscles using specially designed stainless steel loop electrodes interfaced to a 10-channel implantable, miniaturized radio-transmitter system. Accessory respiratory muscles will also be studied. 2. Development, validation and standardization of radio-telemetry of the mechanical output of the respiratory muscles. We intend to simultaneously monitor muscle force output indirectly as changes in intrathoracic and intra-abdominal pressures using implantable, miniaturized pressure transducers. 3. Development of an implantable sensor for the measurement of tracheal airflow. We intend to develop a thermistor velocity probe designed for the measurement of inspiratory and expiratory flow rates and which will be interfaced with our transmitter system. 4. Study of the relationships between the electrical activity of the respiratory muscle, mechanical output of the respiratory muscles and the mechanical output of the lungs and chest wall in the unanesthetized state during acute and chronic airway obstruction. Data will be obtained during acute hypercapnia and hypoxia.